


i sailed the wild, wild sea

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, During the time jump, F/F, Fluff, extra fluffy, jealous Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose and Luisa take a cruise.Takes place during the season three time jump.





	1. Day One/Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Anna fluff, so here we go. This is majorly fluffy to the point that I'm worried the whole thing is ooc. 
> 
> It ended up being more like 'scenes from a cruise' than a full coherent fic, and there will be at least two more days, if not three. 
> 
> Also, Mickie told me I wasn't allowed to call it 'i got my swim trunks and my flippy floppys' and I don't think that's fair. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! (And if you have cruise ideas feel free to send them my way!)

_Day 1_

“I can’t believe I let you drag me into this.” 

“I can’t believe that’s the cliché you chose to use. You could have at least made it nautical.”

“Luisa!” 

“Rose, for the last time, it’s my _birthday_ , so stop whining and come grab this bag,” Luisa said. 

“One, I’m not whining, and two, make Joey carry it,” Rose said, glaring at the crowds of women streaming around them.

“That’s not whining?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“You aren’t the one who has to wear this stupid mask!” Rose snapped. 

Luisa sighed and moved to wrap her arms around Rose’s waist. “I know you hate it, but it’s only until we set sail, I promise. As soon as we’re away from the border you’ll be fine.” 

The other woman’s pout would have been far more effective on her actual face, but Luisa still kissed her gently and added, “Have I told you how much I appreciate it?” 

Rose crossed her arms. 

“Have I told you all the ways I’m going show you my appreciation?” she added, kissing her again, deeper this time, lingering as she coaxed a small moan from the taller woman.

A series of catcalls rang out from around them and Luisa pulled back with a smile, blushing lightly. Rose rolled her eyes. “You had to choose a lesbian cruise?” 

“Hell yes, I did,” Luisa replied with a grin. “Let’s go find our room.”

She grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her down the hallway eagerly. Joey trudged behind them, laden with bags, and Rose called back, “Don’t think I didn’t see that look on your face, Joseph! My punishments are swift and severe.” 

“Her bark is worse than her bite, I won’t let her do any lasting damage, don’t worry!” Luisa added, her voice chipper. 

“Luisa! We talked about this!”

* * *

_Day 2_  

Pouncing on Rose, Luisa littered kisses across her face, chanting, “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.”

She ignored the other woman’s annoyed rumblings and pinned the hand that came up to push her away to the bed, continuing her onslaught.

“Okay, okay, okay, I’m awake, Jesus,” Rose said, pushing herself up. “You know, if you wanted me to wake up early maybe you shouldn’t have worn me out so much last night.” 

Luisa flopped beside her with a grin. “Are you really complaining?” 

“No,” Rose said with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss Luisa deeply, tangling her hands in her hair. As Rose shifted to press her into the bed, Luisa slid out from under her.

“Nope, nice try, we have things to do,” she said.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a vacation? What could we possibly have to do?” Rose grumbled.

“Well, _so many_ things,” Luisa replied, grabbing an itinerary off the nightstand. “First, breakfast. Second, there’s a steel drumming class which sadly conflicts with the erotic writing workshop, followed by some pool time and-“ 

“Then a Jell-O mold on the Lido Deck?” Rose interrupted.

“You joke but there’s a mixer on the Lido Deck at four,” Luisa said. 

Rose shook her head, an affectionate smile on her face, and Luisa grinned at her. 

“All right, I’m up,” the taller woman said, standing and stretching, making sure that Luisa got an eyeful as she did, smirking when the other woman’s eyes darkened and her hands clenched unconsciously. 

“Go put some clothes on, why do you have to be so distracting?” Luisa said, turning away. 

As Rose moved to the bathroom she placed a kiss to Luisa’s shoulder and whispered, “You could always join me in the shower.” 

Luisa managed to fight the urge until she heard the water turn on. 

“Screw it,” she muttered, pulling her dress off over her head and throwing it behind her. 

Rose laughed throatily as Luisa stepped in behind her. “Weak.” 

“For you, absolutely,” Luisa said, kissing her neck. “I spent too many years not being able to do this.”

Rose went still, her body stiffening slightly. 

“Don’t,” the smaller woman whispered, resting her chin on her shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

“But-“

“No. Just let me take advantage of you,” Luisa said gently. 

Rose reached back to tangle her fingers with Luisa’s. “I suppose I can do that,” she replied. 

“Good,” Luisa replied, sliding to her knees. 

And then there were only moans.  

* * *

“Tell me you don’t see it,” Rose said, glancing around as they took their seats for breakfast.

“See what?” Luisa said, opening her menu. 

“Oh, come _on_.”

“Rose, how did you find something to be paranoid about in the _middle of the ocean_?” Luisa replied.

“Okay, first of all, my paranoia keeps us safe,” she responded. “But look around, Lu. We, uh, stand out.” 

Luisa scanned the the room, and hid a smile. “Oh you mean how we’re a good twenty years younger than everyone else on this boat?” 

“Mm-hm,” Rose said, her eyes sparkling. 

“I don’t care. Showing off my hot girlfriend to a boatful of women, happy birthday to me,” she sing-songed as she turned her attention back to the menu in front of her. 

“You know, now that you mention it, that one in the corner is looking at me funny,” Rose said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

“Ooh, waffles!”

* * *

“Rose, wait!” Luisa said, laughing as she chased the taller woman down the hall.

“I can’t believe you!”

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad!” she responded. 

Rose spun to face her. “Not that bad?” she exclaimed. 

Luisa did her best to keep a repentant expression on her face - something she found increasingly difficult for many reasons, not the least of which was that she wasn’t actually sorry. It also didn't help that after two years of living with Rose she’d grown to find her adorable when she was angry. 

“It was an erotic writing workshop, what did you expect?” 

“Well, first of all, I expected you _not_ to broadcast our love life to the entire ship,” Rose snapped. 

“It’s such a good love life though,” Luisa grinned. 

“Not the point, Luisa!” the other woman said as she spun on her heel and began to stalk down the hall again. Luisa raced ahead of her and stopped her with a hand on each of her arms. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, but it’s not like they knew who I was talking about,” the smaller woman said. 

“You literally described me. In detail,” Rose said through gritted teeth. 

“Not that much detail,” Luisa hedged. 

Rose stared at her for a moment before raising the paper she was gripping in her left hand and reading, “’The taller woman gasped, her blue eyes darkening as her pale skin flushed. She threw her head back and spread her legs, baring thighs smattered with freckles.‘” 

Luisa bit her lip to keep from laughing. “That could be anyone.” 

“Luisa!” 

“You know, I also described you as having red hair, so-“

“You aren’t even a little bit sorry, are you?” Rose asked. 

“I’m really not,” Luisa said. 

Rose rolled her eyes and moved to walk away again, but Luisa tightened her hold on her.

“Look, I’m not going to apologize for finding you incredibly sexy, okay? I’m the only one who gets to do those things to you, and I had the chance to rub it in everyone’s faces so I took it,” she told her, sliding her arms around the other woman’s waist. 

Rose looked down at her, her expression softening ever so slightly.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m going to write about someone else,” she leaned in to place a kiss to Rose’s jaw. “Not when you have given me a veritable treasure trove of erotic experiences to work with.” 

She looked up into twinkling blue eyes. Luisa laughed, “You’re proud of yourself now, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe a little,” Rose replied, leaning in to kiss her softly.

* * *

“Rose?” 

“Hmm?” 

Luisa turned her head and took in the sight of Rose lazily basking in the sunshine, her black one-piece bathing suit hugging her body.  When Rose had first purchased it Luisa had playfully mocked her for getting a one-piece, calling her a grandma and asking why she wanted to wear the bathing suit equivalent of a paper bag. But then Rose had put it on and it was utterly sinful. The suit dipped dangerously low in both the front and the back, and was held up only by thin, crisscrossing straps, the color contrasting tantalizingly with the paleness of her skin. Luisa had happily eaten her words, among other things.

“You know they’re holding a queer prom the night after tomorrow?” 

“Mm-hm,” Rose responded lazily.

Luisa picked at her nails anxiously. “Did I ever tell you that I never went to prom?” 

“You’ve mentioned it,” the other woman responded, her eyes still closed. 

“Yeah,” Luisa said. “I always wanted to, but it never worked out, you know?” 

“Mm-hm.”   

Luisa looked at her, trying to gauge if the other woman was actually listening. 

“So…do you think that maybe-“ 

She was interrupted by a loud squeal from the other side of the pool. Rose leaned up on an elbow and lowered her sunglasses glancing across to where the noise had come from. A group of women were chasing each other through what would normally be a children’s water park, shrieking with joy and laughter as they attacked each other with water guns. 

Luisa smiled and looked at Rose, noting with some surprise that she looked intrigued, her blue eyes sparkling. 

“You want to join in?” Luisa asked. 

“They have terrible aim,” Rose replied. 

“So you want to show ‘em how it’s done?” she responded. 

Rose grinned wickedly.

Twenty minutes later, Rose was making her way tactically through the water park. She herself had been sprayed only once, by Luisa, who had insisted she was ‘testing’ her gun. As she watched Rose strategically hunt the other women through the park, Luisa wondered if she should find this side of her girlfriend as sexy as she did, but ultimately realized that she didn’t care all that much. It was hot, and at least this time it wasn’t actual ammunition.   

Rose silently signaled for Luisa to make her way around the water slide, aiming to cut the women off. Luisa smiled, thankful once again to be on Rose’s side as she snuck behind the poor pack of women who clearly thought they’d found a safe haven. It didn’t take long for Rose to make her move, her eyes flashing as she ambushed them; they didn’t stand a chance.

Smirking victoriously Rose spun to look at Luisa, an evil glint in her eye. Luisa’s heart sank.

“Rose,” she said, backing up slowly. Rose advanced on her. “Babe, honey, sweetie.” 

The other woman just grinned, stalking toward her confidently. Luisa turned and ran, but heard Rose immediately take off after her as she dodged in and out of the fountains and made her way around the water slides down toward the pool. 

Realizing there was nowhere she could hide that Rose wouldn’t find her, she stopped and turned to make one last stand, only to find herself alone. Rose wasn’t chasing her. 

“Oh god,” she groaned, looking around wildly. “I know you’re out there! Let’s just get this over with!”

There was no reply. She spun anxiously, hoping to get any indication of where the attack was going to come from. 

“This is what I get for dating a criminal mastermind,” she muttered. 

All of a sudden there was an arm around her waist, a water gun to her back, and Rose’s voice husky in her ear, “Yeah, you really should have known better.” 

Despite her initial shock, Luisa relaxed into Rose’s embrace.

“You’re not going to shoot me,” Luisa said confidently.

“What makes you so sure?” Rose asked pressing herself into Luisa’s back. 

“Oh, I’m your weakness, didn’t you know?” she replied. 

She felt her growl lightly against her neck, but Rose didn’t argue. 

“See?” Luisa said, turning in the other woman’s arms and pulling her into a deep kiss. 

As soon as Rose’s attention was fully occupied she brought the water gun up and sprayed down the front of the other woman's bathing suit before sprinting away, leaving a stunned Rose in her wake.

* * *

Luisa chuckled as yet another woman scurried out of their way as they exited the dining room.

“Did you have to go so hard on them?” 

“If I didn’t, how would they learn?” Rose said. 

Luisa shook her head. Rose smiled unapologetically before taking Luisa’s hand softly in hers as they moved along the deck. It felt like they had the ship all to themselves, it was late and anyone that was still up had been quick to keep out of Rose’s sight. They came to a stop at the edge of the deck, looking out over the unending expanse of water.   

Rose moved to wrap her arms around Luisa’s waist, letting her lean back against her, mirroring their earlier stance, minus the weaponry.   

“So, is it everything you imagined it would be?” she asked. 

“It’s more,” Luisa said with a happy sigh. 

“You really find a cruise that exciting?” 

“I wasn’t talking about the cruise,” Luisa said. 

Rose smiled and tucked her face into Luisa’s neck. 

They stood in comfortable silence, feeling the rumble of the ship beneath them as it moved through the water, taking in the immensity of the open ocean. Luisa remembered standing at the edge of the water as a child and feeling small and alone, the vastness scared her, reminding her of just how big the world was. It was different now. Looking out over the water with Rose wrapped comfortably around her, Luisa felt safe. The world was still large, the ocean still vast, but with Rose at her back she felt like she could face anything that came at her. 

Except. 

“Rose, what if there’s an iceberg?” 

“Luisa, there are no icebergs in the Gulf of Mexico. Also, it’s June.”

“If we sink will you share your piece of wood with me? Or will you live up to your name and let me freeze?” Luisa asked.

“If you don’t think that I would get you on the first lifeboat off of this thing you’re insane,” Rose responded. 

Luisa grinned. One of the things she enjoyed most about getting to have a real relationship with Rose was how relaxed the other woman was now; she played along, allowed herself to be silly - she got all of her, not just fragments, and the idea filled Luisa with warmth. 

“It took you a full twenty-four hours to make a Titanic reference,” Rose continued. “I’m so proud.” 

“You didn’t immediately walk away when I did it, I’m prouder.” 


	2. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Rose and Luisa's cruise leads them on a day trip into Havana. 
> 
> Now with jealous Rose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is dedicated once again to Anna - this one in particular because I promised to write her something for her Name Day. Like a month ago. It's a little late but at least it's done! 
> 
> Also the Hemingway stuff is straight out of my mouth. I have a lot of very intense Hemingway feelings. 
> 
> And I may have borrowed one of their exchanges from a tag your otp tweet. So there's that. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it!

_Day 3_

“Did you know that Fidel Castro banned The Beatles’ music in 1964?” Luisa asked, flipping through the booklet in her hand.

“Did you know that I’m sleeping?” Rose grumbled, her face muffled in her pillow. 

“I did know that, yes,” Luisa responded, unfazed. “Did you know that he changed his mind and went to the dedication of the statue at John Lennon Park forty years later?” 

With a groan, Rose rolled over onto her back, rubbing her eyes. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Luisa continued. “Did you know that so many people stole the glasses off of the Lennon statue that they stopped replacing them?” 

“What are you reading?” Rose asked, exasperated. 

“Weird and Wonderful Havana.” 

“Oh are we going to Havana today, I had _no idea_ ,” Rose grumbled, throwing back the blankets and stumbling toward the bathroom. 

“Did you know there’s a security guard that will put the glasses back on if you ask nicely?” Luisa called after her. Rose slammed the door. 

* * *

An hour later, Luisa sat at a table in the dining room, still captivated by all things weird and wonderful in Havana, and waiting on Rose to join her. As she flipped another page she saw someone sit across from her out of the corner of her eye.

“So I think with so little time we’re going to have to choose between the two art museums. If you’re still insisting we go, I say we go all in on the Cuban art,” she said. 

“An art museum for a first date? I like it,” came a voice that was definitely not Rose. Luisa jerked her head up. A woman she didn’t know sat across from her, a wolfish grin on her face. 

“Who? What?” Luisa spluttered in surprise. 

“Speechless already? I haven’t even brought out the big guns yet,” the other woman replied, leaning on the table cockily. Luisa just stared her. The other woman wore black pants and a vest over a white button up, her short red hair styled into a fauxhawk, her sparkling green eyes filled with a self-assured warmth. She looked good, and she definitely knew it. 

“Who are you?” Luisa asked. 

“I’m Claire,” the girl reached across the table to shake her hand, lingering with her fingers wrapped around Luisa’s.   

“Uh, Luisa,” she replied, pulling her hand back quickly. 

“Beautiful name, beautiful lady,” Claire replied. 

Luisa rolled her eyes. “Really?” 

“What?” the redhead replied replied, feigning feeling wounded. “Just because it’s a line doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” 

Luisa crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair, tilting her head warily. “What do you want?” 

“Oh I’m sorry,” she replied with a grin. “I thought it was obvious. I’m here to knock your socks off.” 

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Luisa said with a shake of her head. “My socks have already been knocked, but thank you.” 

“By that tall girl who hunted everyone down in the water park yesterday?” Claire asked dismissively. 

“That’s the one,” Luisa affirmed.

“She’s a wisp,” the other woman said. “You need someone with a little more…oomph.” 

“So you know what I need?” Luisa asked, raising an eyebrow. 

A cocky smile spread across Claire’s face. “I do.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Luisa caught sight of Rose as she entered the dining room, noting with interest the moment the other woman saw Claire sitting opposite her at the table. She could see the flash in her eyes from across the room and felt a slight shiver down her spine her at the possessive ferocity that rolled through Rose as she made a beeline for Luisa. 

“So what do you say?” Claire pressed. “You ready to trade up?” 

“Claire, for your own good, I would take the loss and get up right now,” Luisa warned.

“Don’t be like that, come on-“ she was cut off as Rose leaned over her, trapping her between her arms as she placed her hands on the table. 

“Claire, is it?” Rose all but growled in her ear. “You’re in my seat.”

Surprisingly unfazed, Claire smirked. “Way I see it, this seat was up for grabs.” 

“Way I see it you have three seconds before you get up close and personal with the waffle maker,” Rose replied, wrapping a hand around Claire’s wrist and twisting. 

“Rose,” Luisa warned and Rose loosened her grip slightly. 

“Move. Now,” Rose bit out. Claire stood, her façade somewhat shaken by the fierce physicality of Rose’s response, but she still made a point of winking at Luisa before she turned to walk away. Luisa reached out to grab Rose’s hand before the she could go after the other woman and follow through on her threat, pulling her back to the table. Rose sat stiffly, her eyes still on Claire’s retreating back. 

Luisa didn’t want to enjoy the thrill that went through her at Rose’s possessiveness, but she couldn’t help it. She spent so long wishing for Rose to own up to her feelings that seeing her do it so intensely couldn’t help but turn her on. 

“Down girl,” Luisa said, rubbing her foot against Rose’s leg softly. “Look at me.” 

Rose met Luisa’s eyes, and Luisa was surprised to see uncertainty lingering behind the fire. 

“You aren’t actually worried about this are you?” Luisa asked in surprise. 

“No,” Rose replied defensively. 

“What is it?” Luisa pressed. 

Rose hesitated, but Luisa waited her out. 

“She’s a redhead!” the other woman finally snapped.  

Luisa laughed, and Rose crossed her arms. “Rose, you can’t be serious.” 

“I’m perfectly serious, I have plenty of firsthand knowledge at how much you like redheads!” Rose responded.

“Red _head_ , Rose. It was you that I was into, not your hair color,” she said. “I really prefer blondes anyway.”

Rose glared at her and mumbled, “Not funny.” 

“Come on, don’t be like this,” Luisa said, leaning forward. “You had me from the moment I first laid eyes on you, but not because of your hair. If anything it was the dress.” 

She saw the corner of Rose’s mouth twitch. 

“And even when you took the dress _off_ ,” Luisa said with a fond smile. “It wasn’t your hair that kept me, uh, coming back.” 

She grinned when Rose was no longer able to hide her smirk. 

“Besides, Rose I love _you_ ,” she insisted. “I love you for who you are, not how you look.” 

Warmth fluttered through her chest as Rose’s eyes softened. She knew that Rose would never ask for reassurance, but that didn’t mean she didn’t need it sometimes.

“I promise,” Luisa said. 

“You actually like me for my personality?” Rose said. 

“I know,” Luisa responded, picking her menu up. “I was surprised too."  

* * *

There was a bounce to Luisa’s step as she and Rose joined the throng of women heading off the ship. Beside her Rose was scanning the awaiting crowd from behind her dark sunglasses, a hand resting lightly on Luisa’s lower back. Luisa grinned as she saw a small group of women look Rose up and down as they passed her, noting with satisfaction how their gazes lingered on her plunging neckline and the freckles smattering her shoulders. She didn’t know how Rose could even doubt it – Claire had nothing on her.

Speaking of the pushy redhead, she was among the crowd ahead of them making their way down the ramp and had turned to give Luisa more than one suggestive glance. Rose had yet to notice, her attention so focused on finding anything threatening in the crowd below, and Luisa gave Claire a dark look, pressing herself firmly into her girlfriend’s side, hoping that she conveyed _not interested_ with every fiber of her being. The redhead just smirked and gave her another wink and Luisa sighed.

At the bottom of the ramp, Rose took Luisa’s hand and they broke away from the group. Before the trip they’d had a brief discussion about whether or not they would be partaking in the pre-planned group activities (“I don’t do _tours_ , Luisa.”), and had agreed to plan their own day in Havana. 

“So are you going to force me into the art museum?” Luisa asked, swinging their hands lightly, breathing deeply as they moved away from the water. 

“I am,” Rose said with a hint of smile. “You forced me onto a cruise ship, it’s only fair.” 

Luisa heaved an exaggerated sigh. “I guess.” 

They took their time, wandering the streets of Old Havana. Cuba had been at the top of Luisa’s wishlist for as long as she could remember and the fact that she’d finally gotten the chance, with Rose no less, felt slightly surreal.

They were headed toward the Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes de La Habana, but it took far longer than the fifteen minutes it was supposed to. Months before Luisa had purchased a fancy camera (“Rose, it’s a Pentax K-5, that’s more than just fancy.”), taught herself how to use it, and now made a habit of stopping every five feet to take a picture. She worried that Rose found it annoying, but the indulgent smile she was given every time she turned around sent a flutter through her stomach. Rose insisted she found it cute, and it didn’t hurt that Luisa’s pictures were actually very good. 

When they finally reached their destination, they began their regular art museum routine, which consisted of Rose growing very quiet for the duration of their time in the gallery, insisting it was not because she was moved by the experience, and Luisa being bored out of her mind.

She wanted to like art, she really did. Objectively she acknowledged that it was beautiful and for the most part accepted the talent and mastery that went into it, but it just was not for her. Photography she could handle, impressionism not so much. That had been made abundantly clear when Rose had dragged her to the Museé Marmottan Monet in Paris. Rose had stationed herself behind her, arms around her waist, describing the details of each painting and what it was meant to evoke, but all Luisa ended up feeling was hot for her girlfriend after an hour of her whispering in her ear. 

In the end, regardless of whether or not she understood what they were looking at, watching Rose be moved to feeling by anything that wasn’t her made her stomach flip. 

* * *

Blinking in the sunlight as they exited the museum, Luisa glanced around her. Old Havana was bustling with shops and carts, offering everything from food to trinkets to cigars. She grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her eagerly into the crowd.

There was one thing that she had to make sure she found before they made their way back to the ship that night: a spoon. She’d found that most people didn’t know that collecting spoons was something people did, but it had always been close to Luisa’s heart – her mother had had a collection that Luisa had insisted on continuing after she died. As a result, she’d gotten a small silver spoon from every place she had ever visited – she even had a Fort Lauderdale spoon squirrelled away – and she certainly wasn’t going to leave a gap now. 

They meandered hand in hand through the streets, popping in and out of shops, Rose insisting on buying an insanely overpriced pair of sandals and Luisa adding several pairs of dangly earrings to her collection. As they stepped out of their fourth garish touristy store, Luisa sighed. She was starting to worry that she wasn’t going to find a spoon here. Her concern was cut short as a delicious smell filled her nostrils and she spun on the spot to find where it was coming from. 

“Over there,” Rose murmured in her ear, pointing across the street, and Luisa immediately stepped off the curb, paying no mind to the slow-moving traffic she weaved in and out of to reach the other side. 

“What are these?” Rose asked, peering into the cart. 

“Coquito acaramelado,” Luisa answered, already pulling out her money. “They’re miraculous. I’ve only ever had the Miami version though, not the real thing.” 

“Oh, those caramel coconut things you used to get from the boardwalk?” Rose responded. 

“Exactly,” she replied, before thanking the woman who handed her several of the doughy treats on sticks. She handed one to Rose and kept the other three for herself. 

“Uh, excuse me,” Rose said, poking her gently in the stomach. “Something about this isn’t even.” 

Luisa just smiled at her sweetly before taking a bite and moving back into the crowd of people streaming along the sidewalk. Ten minutes and one forcibly shared pastry later they came across a crowd of what looked to be tourists loitering eagerly outside of a bar. 

“What is this all about?” Luisa asked peering through the crowd trying to see inside. Rose backed up to look at the hanging sign above the door and groaned, pushing Luisa forward through the crowd and away from the door.

“What? What is it?” she asked, trying to turn around and look back. 

“Hemingway,” Rose said darkly. 

Luisa snorted and stopped short, letting Rose crash into her. “It’s Havana, Rose. You have to expect that.” 

“I do not,” Rose replied as she put her hands on Luisa’s hips and tried to use her whole body to push her forward. Luisa resisted. 

“What’s your problem with Hemingway?” Luisa asked. 

“He’s a misogynist who can’t write for shit,” the taller woman said loudly. The crowd around them went quiet and Luisa dropped her head forward. Only Rose.

“What?” Rose snapped at the glaring crowd. “He’s terrible. He is so overra-“ 

Luisa clapped a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth and pulled her forward. “I really don’t think we need an angry mob, babe.” 

As they rounded the corner Rose bit her palm and Luisa pulled her hand back sharply. “Hey! No biting!” 

“Since when?” Rose grinned. Luisa rolled her eyes and let the other woman place a nipping kiss to her cheek. 

“I can’t believe you almost started a riot at the Hemingway bar,” Luisa said. 

“I can’t help it if those people can’t accept the truth. Have you read his books? They’re awful. I mean, _The Sun Also Rises_? It’s just ‘we went to this bar and had a drink. And then we went to this restaurant and had food. And then this person was there and we talked to him.’ Plus, two hundred pages of the guy being an asshole because he can’t fuck the girl he loves? Guess what buddy, we’ve all been there!” Rose ranted animatedly. 

Luisa couldn’t hold back the laugh that erupted at that last statement. 

“Also, _The Old Man and the Sea_? Give me a fucking break. Catch a fish or go _home_.” 

“Rose, come on,” Luisa said, giggling. 

“I’m serious! He wrote these mundane moments that are supposed to add up to something meaningful, but they don’t. He expected the reader to do it for him because he wasn’t a good enough writer to do it himself!” she continued. “There’s no depth to anything.”

“Okay, honey,” Luisa said, rubbing her arm pacifyingly.

“And all the other men lapped it up the way they _always_ do, because it touched on their own supposedly poignant repression and then all of a sudden he was beloved. He’s like the kid who doesn’t do any work during the group project but gets an A anyway,” Rose said.

“Okay,” Luisa replied, taking her hand and guiding her forward gently. While she found Rose adorable when she was in full-on rant mode, she knew the group of Hemingway sight-seers would not, and thought it best to get Rose further out of earshot. 

“This is what happens you let straight men decide everything,” Rose snapped.

“I know, honey.” 

* * *

Walking down the steps of the Catedral de San Cristobal Luisa chuckled as they passed a group of women from the cruise. There was a smidge of anger mixed in with the pre-existing fear and lust on their faces, and she knew that Rose’s Hemingway tirade had earned her a few more enemies. Luisa smiled warmly at them – she knew all too well just how easily Rose evoked all three of those emotions in people.

“Where to now?” she asked, turning her face to the warm late afternoon sun. “We did the art museum, the Capitol, the cathedral, the fort. You spit on Hemingway’s memory. At this point I feel like we need to smoke a cigar and we’re done.” 

Rose turned and gave her a smile, her eyes glinting. “Not quite.” 

Luisa tilted her head suspiciously. “Why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Why do you always do this? Everywhere we go you find a way to plan some insane, elaborate, dramatic surprise. Do you ever just relax on vacation?” she asked. 

Rose grabbed her hand and yanked her toward her, kissing her. “Are you complaining?” she mumbled against Luisa’s lips. 

“No,” Luisa said with a playful dramatic sigh, leaning back in Rose’s arms and wrapping hers around the taller woman’s shoulders.

“I just like to spoil you, is that so wrong?” Rose grinned as she slid a hand down to her ass.

“I guess not,” Luisa replied, pressing closer to Rose. 

“Good,” Rose said, nipping at her bottom lip before opening her mouth to kiss Luisa again. 

“Ooh!” Luisa exclaimed, pushing Rose away and running past her. Rose stood stunned for a moment before turning around. 

“I was about to do some very fine work here, where are you going?” she called after Luisa. 

“There’s another store over here! I need to find my spoon!” Luisa called over her shoulder before stepping into the shop. Pushing through the shelves and displays of trinkets and t-shirts she hunted for a glint of silver. 

“Don’t tell me that murderer of yours left you alone?” a voice drawled from behind her. Luisa spun quickly, her heart pounding, and found Claire leaning against the wall behind her. 

“What?” she asked, breathlessly.

“Some of those women are going to have lasting emotional damage from that water fight,” Claire smirked. “Doesn’t seem like someone with a gentle touch.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luisa said dismissively, turning back around. 

“Where is she anyway? Did you guys have a fight?” the other woman asked teasingly.

“Of course not,” Luisa replied, rolling her eyes. “She’ll be in here any second, so now would probably be a good time for you to leave me alone.” 

“Oh reall-ow!”

Luisa turned to find Rose gripping the back of Claire’s neck tightly. “You heard the lady,” Rose growled.

“Rose,” Luisa said. “Don’t.” 

Rose looked at her tensely for a moment before releasing the other woman. “Leave. Her. Alone,” Rose said, her voice dangerously quiet. “Now go.” 

Claire stepped away, looking to Luisa one more time and giving her a slow onceover before walking past Rose toward the front of the shop. Luisa groaned internally when she realized that the other woman hadn’t actually left and was lingering near the cashier, but Rose moved toward her and rubbed her hands softly along her arms. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Do you always have to do that?” Luisa said with a sigh.  

“Do what?” Rose asked.

“You know what,” she replied sternly. 

“Yes,” Rose said simply. “I do.” 

Luisa rolled her eyes and turned back to the shelves of baubles. This was a battle for another day. 

“So Rose,” Luisa began hesitantly, looking at the stack of collectible shot glasses in front of her rather than her girlfriend. “The prom is tomorrow night and I thought-“

“Oh! You know what else drives me nuts about Hemingway?” Rose interrupted. “That six-word saddest short story in history? Not even real! He gets all the credit for absolutely no work. Tell me that’s not terrible.” 

Luisa’s shoulders sagged and she did her best not to make eye contact with Claire, whose gaze she could feel on the back of her head. Her face flushed in shame and embarrassment as her her heart clenched. Sometimes Rose’s callousness and disregard cut just a little too deep. 

“Anything you like?” Rose asked, rubbing a hand across her back. 

“No,” Luisa replied quietly. “I’ll be outside.” 

She turned and quickly left the shop. She didn’t want to cry, and if she couldn’t stop herself, the last thing she wanted was for Rose – or god forbid Claire – to see her. Outside she leaned her shoulder against the wall, facing away from the door and taking a deep breath.

It was hard sometimes. She knew what she’d signed up for when she left with Rose and agreed to this relationship, but sometimes it wore her down. As romantic and loving as Rose could be, at times she was also cold, calculating, and dismissive. Luisa knew that she had to find a way to deal with difficult parts of her in order to have the wonderful ones, but sometimes she just didn’t know how. 

An arm slid around her waist and she stiffened, momentarily worried that it wasn’t even Rose, but relaxed as the smell of the other woman enveloped her. Even when Rose was the reason she was upset, it was still her touch, her smell, her presence, that loosened that knot deep in her chest. That was always the problem, really – Rose was the cure for even the problems she created. 

“Here,” Rose said quietly into her ear, sliding a small box into Luisa’s hands. She opened it. A small silver spoon decorated with the capitol building and engraved with ‘La Habana’ sat nestled inside. 

Luisa smiled in spite of herself. It was always something. 

“Thank you,” Luisa said softly.

Rose kissed her neck gently and said, “Ready for our surprise evening plans?” 

Luisa nodded, and Rose took her hand and squeezed, leading her into the unknown.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, as they cruised down the the Malécon in a red and white 1955 Buick convertible that Rose had borrowed from a ‘friend’ – top down, the setting sun painting the sky a breathtaking tableau of orange, pink, and red – Luisa tilted her face to the sky, letting the wind whip her hair around her face.

She knew they were likely on their way to some undeniably romantic restaurant with a view of the water – somewhere special that Rose had found just for her, and the warmth returned to her chest.

As she turned her head to look at the woman next to her, that warmth grew. Rose had one hand on the wheel, the other draped casually across the door of the car, her brown hair wild in the wind, devious blue eyes hidden behind a pair of wide sunglasses – she might as well have been on the cover of a Havana vacation postcard. 

Realizing that there was no one else she would rather be here in this moment with, Luisa grinned, letting her fingers glide through the air rushing past the car as they sped off into the Havana sunset.


End file.
